OC Talk
by keepcalmnwatchanime
Summary: This is basically for people who read my fanfics to ask my OCs questions, and they answer them to the best of their current abilities(whether they want to or not) . Enjoy! Also, I censor stuff if I feel like it's going to majorly spoil the story. You have been warned.


**Hey guys! It's me, Neko-chan! How are you? When I'm talking, the text will be bolded like it is now, when my OC is talking the text will be normal, and all questions will be in italics! Which is just slanted.**

 **Today, the OC talking is Saiya Mizumi Amore-Uchiha! Say hi!**

"Oh please, call me Mizumi! We're all friends here!"

 **Okay then, Mizumi! My friend gave me 10 questions that she wanted to ask you. So let's begin! Are you ready?**

"Always."

 **Alrighty then, first question:**

 _1) Who do you admire most?_

"Hmm... If I had to choose, I would actually have to say Naruto. He stands up for what he thinks is right, and helps others in need. He doesn't take crap from anyone! It's very heroic."

 **Okay, now I have a question. Does Sasuke say bad words in front of you at home?**

"Yes. How could you tell?"

 **You just said the word 'crap' and you're 10. You shouldn't know that word till you're one year older. Anyways, next question.**

 _2) Do you like ramen?_

"Yes. I love ramen! Ichiraku has the best ramen! I really need to learn how to make some..."

 ***raises eyebrow***

"What?"

 **Oh nothing, that brings us to our next question!**

 _3) What do you think of Naruto?_

*blushes* "What kind of question is this!?"

 **Just answer the bloody question.**

"What if I don't want to?"

 **Answer. The freaking. Question.**

"Fine. He's my best friend. I think of him as a brother, since I always have to look after him."

 **That's not the whole story...**

"Shut up! Besides, Neko-chan, Hinata has dibs!" *face slightly pink*

 **Riiigghht... I'll let it slide for now... On to the Next!**

 _4) Who is your biggest rival?_

"Wait, what does she mean by rival? Like rival of love? Or rival as in 'Sasuke vs Itachi' rival?"

 **Hm. I dunno. Let's go with both so we don't get any complaints.**

"I hate you."

 **Hey, I am not in the mood to deal wit yo' sass! Now for the love of Yasashi, answer the question!**

"Kay. Rival of love? What was that girl's name? Matsuri? And rival as in I want to kill them? Hm, either Orochimaru-sama or Kabuto-kun. They're both equals on my hit list."

 **Okay. Wait. Orochimaru and Kabuto? Where did this come from?!**

"Hey. Don't spoil the Chunin Exams for everyone."

 **Fine. You're no fun. Next question!**

 _5) Do you have a crush on anyone?! *eyebrow wiggle* If so, who?_

"Okay. One, that is two questions and should count as cheating! And two, NO SPOILERS! NEKO-CHAN, HELP ME!"

 **Hey, I'm curious too. Do we have many crushes or something?**

"Fine, but you just ruined pretty much my whole non-Shippuden book. We have Yasashi, Naruto, and maybe a little bit on Kiba. Happy?"

 **Yes. Thank you. Next!**

 _6) What kind of kunoichi do you want to be?_

"Hm... Good question. I want to be a caring, cautious, awesome, strong, smart, sweet, funny, always happy/smiling, kunoichi. I don't like the idea of depending on others all the time. Besides, if I'm always dependent upon oniichan, or Shika, or Choji, how will I be a good Tsuchikage?"

 **Good point. NeXt QuEsTiOn!**

 _7) Who is your closest friend?_

"Hm. Three-way tie. Hinata, Yasashi, and Naruto(even though he's an idiot). But maybe a bit more Hinata since she's a girl and we can talk about... Stuff..."

 **Also a good point. Pregunta numero ocho!**

 _8) Who is the best sensei?_

"Tie between Guy-Sensei and Kakashi-Sensei. Guy is hilarious, and Kakashi is like that one hot teacher in school that all the girls are into. I know for sure Guy knew my mom, so did the Fourth Hokage. That reminds me, he supposedly had a son about 2 years older than me... Too bad I don't know what he looks like."

 **Hehehe... Moving on!**

 _9) What is the hardest part about training?_

"That if I get hit with a weapon I don't bruise or bleed if I don't want to, but if others get hit, I have to watch _them_ bleed. It's not fair. Everything else is a piece of cake compared to that. Especially since I'm one of the- _*this comment was edited for the sake of Neko-chan's strong will of not revealing spoilers that are "big whoppers"*_!"

 **...You do realize I'll have to edit that comment later, right?**

"Sorry."

 ***sigh* Last question...**

 _10) Do you ever miss Itachi?_

" _*this comment was edited... again.* -_! I miss him all the time. I'm just really good at concealing my feelings. If I start to freak out, that pretty much means I died from shock. Anyways, he helped me get away from- _*quit making me edit these comments! Seriously...*_ -and took me to- _*this is starting to get annoying.*_ -and he also helped me join- _*okay this comment is officially over!*_."

 **-_- thank you my friend. That last question really threw me. I was all like "NOOOOO! SPOILERZZZZ!" Editing the major spoils out really helped me cope. This is all pre-shippuden because that's the state I am in in writing my fanfic xp. If anyone else has questions for my other OCs feel free to post them in da comments down below, or if you a real-world friend of mine, email me. I like to have at least 8 questions to make it interesting! Ask any question you want. You could even ask what their favorite color is!**

"Mine is pink by the way!"

 **Okay, wait till someone asks you that question. Till next mah lovelies! Mizumi, send 'em off. :)**

"Bye guys! see you later, hopefully! xoxo Mizumi-chan :-)!"


End file.
